The Game
General The Heart of Card King: Dragon Wars is its revolutionary new combat system. Players will assemble a team of up to 5 creatures that fulfill varying roles. Victory is achieved by reducing all of the opponent's creatures' health to 0 before you run out of your own creatures. Players will deploy their monsters, attack with active monsters, or play the cards they have collected in order to decimate their opponent. Creatures Creatures in Card King: Dragon Wars are much more than just a bundle of stats. In addition to their passive attributes, each creature has 5+ cards that will affect the battlefield when played in combat or trigger attacks. Creatures come in 5 archetypes: Guard, Fighter, Mystic, Recovery, and Utility; and each creature's cards will normally fall in line with their archetype. Guards are bulky front-line creatures that specialize in defending their allies. Guard cards allow creatures to defensively buff their allies and direct attacks towards themselves. Fighters are the highest physical damage dealers, and their cards will grant offensive buffs and extra possibilities for attacks. Mystics are the spellcasters of Dragon Wars and their cards will allow them to decimate enemies with magic attacks. Recovery creatures will provide heals and cleanses through their cards. Utility creatures are versatile and can control the battlefield with buffs and debuffs and unique status effects. Combat After deploying one initial creature, players begin battle with 20 energy and five random cards from their team. The amount of energy given at the beginning of the turn increases by 10 each turn, but any energy not spent once the turn is ended is wasted. Each player's first turn is spent summoning their first monster, and from then on a player can perform a variety of actions during their turn as long as they have the energy. The actions a player can take are as follows. * Summon a creature: Summoning creatures costs 20 energy * Perform a drag attack: Drag attacks are the standard attack in Dragon Wars. Drag attacks have different costs for each creature archetype. Performing a drag attack with a creature will grant you one of their five cards, chosen randomly ** Recovery and Mystic: 25 energy ** Fighter: 35 energy ** Utility and Guard: 30 energy * Play a Card: Cards energy costs displayed in the top left corner of the card. Playing cards will allow you to perform a variety of actions, affecting the player's creatures or the opposing team for offensive cards. Combat ends when all of a player's creatures has been knocked out. Hero Cards Playing cards will build up the "Hero Bar", which is displayed at the bottom of the hero portrait in the lower left hand corner. Once you have filled the bar you will receive a random Hero Card from the selection of the leader you are using. These cards are incredibly powerful and can turn the tide of battle. There are five possible Hero Cards for each hero, and there is no way to predict which one you will get. Hero Cards cost no energy. Check the Hero Card page for more information. Latest activityEdit